Libro de Fantasias:Mirada Carmesí ::One shot I::
by Katze-san
Summary: Yaoi/Togainu no Chi/ 18/ShikixAkira


Las luces del lugar están puestas sobre ti, como todas las noches fluctúan sobre tu cuerpo y se deslizan por él. Como siempre evades todas las miradas que se posan en ti, solo te concentras en un punto detrás de todos ellos, la música suena a través de los altavoces y el espectáculo comienza.

La pantomima de tu vida

Meces tu cuerpo de forma ligera, las caderas y cintura; mientras que tus manos, una en tu cuello y la otra en el vientre bajo, tocan de forma suave, sugestiva y añorante. Observas aquel punto en la nada, detrás de la barra vacía, no es necesario que pienses en tus movimientos, tu cuerpo los sabe bien de memoria, llevas haciéndolos desde hace bastante tiempo que ya ni recuerdas. Intentas hacer que tu mente se pierda en algún vacio pensamiento evitando escuchar las exclamaciones de los hombres o las insinuaciones acerca de tu baile o cuerpo, las promesas de sexo duro y desenfrenado pagado con sucios billetes de hasta 5 y 100 dólares. Te has movido hasta el frente solo por inercia, la coreografía del baile así lo dicta, odias esta parte, la aborreces más que nada, ellos te tocan y colocan billetes en tu diminuta prenda que si al caso pudieras llamar ropa, el asco te revuelve en tu estomago con las arcadas, sin embargo en el exterior tus labios de carmín muestran una sonrisa que los hace gemir, en tus ojos grises hay un brillo que interpretan como jubilo o gozo, cuando en realidad son deseos de muerte.

Quisieras gritar y llorar, golpearlos hasta desahogarte, desaparecer y alejarte de ese lugar, deseas estar muerto, aborreces todo. Cuando la música adquiere un ritmo avasallador y tu cuerpo se arquea en el suelo imitando la acción del sexo, tu mente se desprende de él; volando a la deriva fuera de ese lugar; piensas que están humillante, el ser tratado como un objeto, ser rebajado hasta la escoria.

Mala fortuna la tuya de haber sido hijo de una familia que desesperada ante la necesidad y la pobreza han caído en la desmoralización, recurriendo ante la bajeza de vender como mercancía a su único hijo varón, sin escuchar tus ruegos y suplicas, aun cuando les prometías trabajar de manera honrada y ayudarlos; ellos, tus padres, quienes debían amarte ante cualquier cosa, eligieron el camino fácil…

Te traicionaron.

La música llego a su fin, y los aplausos irrumpieron el lugar, el vitoreo se perdió entre la nebulosa de tu mente. Caminas con los pasos de una bailarina, ligeros, suaves, fantasmales; lo haces con la misma sensualidad de un leopardo, con la gracia de la seda sobre el viento, te diriges a la barra y le ves.

Sentado solo en una esquina como escondido entre las sombras absorbiendo la oscuridad del reciento y pasando como un espectro, lo habías notado mirándote, sus ojos de un iris carmesí parecían irradiar fuego al mirarte, te preguntas porque su mirada te atrapa y absorbe, le miras por un poco de tiempo. Lo suficiente para notar el aire de peligro inminente, te gusta, ¡oh si! Te fascina cuando sus ojos se posan en ti, que te barren el cuerpo de forma lasciva y arrogante.

Sigues el movimiento de la copa hacia sus labios y te relames los labios con descaro, a él no parece importarle, su cabello negro cubre su mirada mientras bebe el liquido del vidrio. Observas como deglute, el movimiento de su manzana de Adán al subir y bajar, tocas tú cuello con la mano y lo barres deseando que esos labios se posaran en tu piel febril.

El sonríe y tú tiemblas.

Todo pensamiento es borrado cuando una mano toca tu hombro, es tu jefe, tu dueño.

Arbitro

La furia bulle en tu interior, pero la escondes, desde luego es tu deber, has aprendido bien tu trabajo de actor, así que le escuchas, quiere que vayas a una habitación y te preparas para tu función. La misma de todas las noches. Ni siquiera miras de nuevo al tipo en la barra, no tiene importancia, no es relevante, ni te inmutas en que quizá jamás lo volverías a ver, pero que el recuerdo de su mirada carmesí se quedo grabada en tu memoria.

Años han pasado y aun continúas con el recuerdo que aquella mirada carmesí, la buscas por doquier, tratas de recordar realmente como era ese sujeto, te aferras a la ilusión que su imagen te ha dado. Has vivido ese recuerdo tanto tiempo que comienzas a dudar si realmente fue real. Habías tratado de buscarle, preguntaste e interrogaste, pero nadie podía darte datos del moreno con mirada hacia el infierno.

¿Por qué le buscabas? Ni tu lo sabías, pero algo en su mirada aquella vez hace algunos años te dijo que él era lo que buscabas, debías verlo nuevamente y sentir nuevamente esa avasalladora energía de desenfreno y dolor que llegaste ver en sus ojos.

Meses más tarde te hallabas en un cuarto esperando a tu siguiente cliente, habías pasado de un entreteniendo de Farándula a uno de "piso", desde hace un tiempo que abres tus piernas a hombres que desean follarte mientras finges que es lo más delicioso que te hayan hecho.

Como le buen actor que eres has podido fingir, solo gimes un poco, dices las palabras correctas con la expresión precisa y ya está. Aunque ahora el simular una erección te es más difícil, pero no imposible. Eres como una muñeca muy bien trabajada, como una muñeca de cartón, que en cualquier momento se puede romper.

Podrán haber pasado años y quizá estés al borde de la locura, quizá ya tu cuerpo es solo un manojo que solo sirve para ser de desahogo sexual, quizá ya ni recuerdes cuantas veces has sido forzado y tu cuerpo ultrajado, pero algo que jamás Olvidaras será esa mirada Carmín.

Yaces tirado en la cama de Sabanas negras satinadas, cierras los ojos mientras disfrutas de tus 10 minutos de descanso, tu cuerpo palpita y cruje ante tus respiraciones los 3 sujetos de hace unos momentos eran unos principiantes, querían hacerlo todo de en una sola ocasión, no como los que son frecuentes en este negocio, aquellos que ya han venido en más de una ocasión saben utilizar bien su tiempo y piden una cosa a la vez; estos eran burdos y brutos por lo que te viste obligado a esforzarte y hacer todo lo que quisieran, odiabas a los novatos no sabían qué hacer, incluso el prepararte para la invasión era algo nuevo para ellos, no es que lo necesitaras pero ¡Por Dios! Que entraran 2 al mismo tiempo no era cuestión de solo empujar a lo bruto, debían de dilatar tu entrada al menos lo suficiente.

Respiras y tratas de voltearte para estar listo para el siguiente, ¡Oh Sí! así es este negocio nada de horas de recuperación, esta era tu vida pesabas cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse te dijo que tu cliente había llegado, a punto de decir tus líneas y ofrecerte estabas, cuando sin más él te tomo del cabello, te arrastro casi al borde de la cama y te estampo ahí. Su brutalidad cuando tomo tu pene entre sus dedos enguantados pudo haberte distraído, pero no lo hizo, todo lo que podías ver y querer es que ese par de ojos Carmesí continuaran mirándote como si pudieran ver en tu interior.

Ante tu incredulidad tu sexo se irguió como en años no lo hacía, de forma imponente y magistral, el sujeto sonrió lascivo y lo oprimió en su puño y te retorciste de dolor, en algún punto ese dolor te pareció sublime y lo expresaste con un gemido de tu ahora ronca voz. Mas que masturbarte como otros lo hacían él te torturo y maltrato tu sexo, y te gusto, ¡Oh Sí! te encanto, gritabas y gruñías pero le suplicabas que no parara le gritabas que querías más, más fuerte, más duro, pero él se detuvo.

Gruñiste y en un impulso trataste de tocarlo, y el golpe que te propino con el dorso de su muñeca te hizo retroceder, fue tan duro e inesperado que arqueaste las caderas mientras una ola de placer te recorría el cuerpo.

Y Ahí la escuchaste, su voz mientras reía. Tan oscura y profunda que te embrujo en segundos. Con parsimonia y ligereza apenas y se descubrió las caderas lo suficiente para dejar salir su enhiesto sexo, arrogante y pretencioso, brilloso en la punta. Como la puta que eres y con lo lascivo de tu cuerpo gemiste con la idea de tenerlo en tu boca. Él lo noto y lo tomo

-Si lo quieres deberás ganártelo

No necesitabas más que eso, te acomodaste bajo sus piernas y abriste las tuyas desvergonzadamente, sosteniéndolas con las manos, ofreciéndote.

-Ponlo dentro

Le urgiste tan libidinosamente, sus ojos de un rojo ahora iridiscente se posaron en tu cuerpo desnudo como evaluándolo, reparando en las marcas que debido a tu oficio te habían dejado. Te preguntaste si él recordaba tu cuerpo de hace años, si era así ¿odiaría la forma en que esta?

-Te ves más bello que en aquel entonces

Y con ello guió su pene a tu entrada, no se detuvo ante nada y aunque no requerirás de estimulación, aun así su invasión te crispo el cuerpo cual virgen. Se movió impaciente e impecable en tu interior, desgarrando tus paredes, arremetiendo contra tu próstata. Tú gemías y gritabas, exigías por que te penetrara más duro, más profundo, más rudo. En un momento una opresión en tus pezones se hizo presente, su dientes tiraban de ellos, hasta dejarlos muy rojos y sensibles. En tu cuello mordió con dolo y gracia, como imponiendo su marca, te fascino, te éxito. Estabas al borde del delirio, no entendías cómo es que podías sentir que su sexo se hinchaba más dentro de ti o es que acaso tu cuerpo es el que se cernía sobre él. De cualquier modo era sublime, tan dolorosamente placentero.

Sus ojos jamás dejaban de recorrer tu cuerpo, y aunque aun continuaba vestido y con guantes, y lo único en contacto eran sus caderas, sentías que donde sus ojos se posaran en ti, quedaba fuego ardiente, que te quemaba y consumía como un fuego oscuro, de llamas no rojas sino negras que te atrapaban y llevaban a un punto sin retorno. Como si la locura le tocara acordes a tu conciencia y la hiciera flotar, dejándote a la deriva lleno de sensaciones sin clasificar.

¿Cómo era que este hombre podía hacerte sentir todo esto? ¿Cómo es que un descocido podía llevarte a lo más profundo del averno?

Una sonrisa bailo en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron mientras una ola de corrientes te atacaba y ese fuego negro se expandía por todo tu sistema nervioso. El orgasmo fue tan intenso, el primero en años, quizá el primero en toda tu vida.

Pero sus estocadas no se detenían, aun el frenético vaivén continuaba en tu interior, tu cuerpo exhausto se contraía por el dolor y el cansancio del orgasmo

-Oh no, mi pequeña puta; esto aun no termina

Pero cuando creías que seguiría saco su pene y te lo inserto en la boca, sus ojos bailaban con gracia y ahí lo notaste. El hecho de que el que fascinara era simple, el era la muerte; tú solo le podías pertenecer a él, años habías añorado que la muerte viniera por ti, y helo aquí, fallándote descaradamente.

Habías pedido que la muerte te llegara y te arropara en sus brazos, habías suplicado estar en su oscuridad, en sus tinieblas funestas. Y aquí estaba respondiendo a tu llamado.

El pareció notar tu comprensión, y se relamió los labios tirando tus cabellos plateados para que engulleras más su sexo, y de forma rápida el vertió toda su esencia en tu boca

-Bébelo mi putita, humíllate ante mí y pensaré en llevarte en mi regazo

Lo hiciste sin dudarlo bebiste como si de agua se tratara, si dejar que nada escapara, hasta la última gota, lo paladeaste y deglutiste, relamiendo su sexo hasta limpiarlo del todo de forma libidinosa.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? Me perteneces, eres mío y solo yo decido que es de ti, ahora límpiate que tus clientes están por llegar

Así que eso era, por mucho que desearas a la muerte, que sintieras que ya la podías abrazar, ella solo jugaba contigo, pero no te daba la paz. Aunque tus suplicas solo le excitaran no te libraría de este tormento.

Porque así es la muerte, a ella le gusta jugar.


End file.
